Serpent Tango
by TashaDaken
Summary: Which will win..the Serpent vs. the Flower? Poison for poison, it's anyone guess.
1. Default Chapter

Characters and Situations owned and based off of "Cowboy Bebop" by Sunrise, Inc. and Bandi Entertainment

**Serpent Tango**

**Prolouge**

Sheets of parchment, preserved, laid spread out across the top of the cherrywood desk. What was contanined within those documents were the whisperings of the night. Mystic rumors that the universe at large was chiefly unaware of. Had they known, the population would find more monsters going bump in the night. Slender fingers steepled as the iced gaze looked over the ancient writings, a cruel smile touching the corner of the lips. Vicious was self-confident that he had found the perfect catalyst for his plans. Far-reaching plans to be sure, but an added little insurance that he would take over the leadership of the Red Dragon Syndicate. He had found a weakness within the Van and he would exploit it to its full use.

To keep the Van unaware of what was being planned, he financed this part of his plan out of his own resources. Vicious rose from his desk, and moved to looked out the window, as a squawk announced the arrival of the large bird on his shoulder. Lost for a moment in his thoughts, he heard a beeping. Turning, he returned to the desk and opened up the comm line. "What is it?"

Shin's voice could be heard on the other side. "I've made contact with the Order of the Black Lotus."

"Excellent," Vicious replied. "Let me know the terms." With that, the communication link was broken. He returned his attention to what little information he had discovered about them. A secret and deadly order whose Masters wielded increadible power themselves. Not only from the corporations they controlled, but because they were all masters of the Tien-Hsueh or the Chinese art of "Touching Vital Points".

Vicious had done some digging into Red Dragon history and stumbled across a little unknown piece of information. The Van had worked with the Black Lotus once before. They paid dearly for the termination of one of their members. They would think twice before taking on the Order again.

xxx

Spike Spiegel made his way out of the Swordfish II and gave a slight grunt as his feet came into contact with the hard-packed earth. Although Old Man Bull gave clues to help him locate his bounty heads, he sometimes groaned inwardly at the riddles that were used to convery them. He made his way to the teepee of the old Native American, and ducked as he entered. "I need help finding Juan Diego," he said as he sat down.

Bull picked up a handful of sand and let it flow from between his fingers to form four gathering spots for the sand. "I see a serpent caught up in a whirlwind with a delicate flower. But, the flower is not as delicate as it seems." The old man's eyes seemed to stare off into the spirit world.

Spike gave a shake of his fuzzy-haired head. "What does that have to do with Diego?"

The Native American smiled and looked at him. "Nothing." Then he started to chuckle. "Swimmingbird," he began again. "The coyote you seek, has already been brought down".

Spike let out an oath and then began to chuckle himself. "Jet is not gonna like this."

"Heed my words Swimmingbird. This flower will add a flavor that may not be to your liking."

Spike turned his attention once more to the old man. "huh?"

Old Man Bull just smiled. "The serpent and the flower".


	2. Changes

Serpent tango

**Chapter One**

**Changes**

Tsung Wan Rei went through the many poomses to calm her raging emotions. She had been summoned to the temple center by the Masters of her order, those who commanded the powers of the deadly Tien-Huseh, the Chinese art of "Touching Vital Points". A deadly art that would allow one to kill with just a touch. What made the art even more deadly was that the victim wouldn't have to die instantly, it could be hours or even days from the receipt of the injury before they passed on. The ancient knowledge that was contained within the walls of the temple would bring death should the secret be given to one not of the order. Rei gave thanks for having survived her training of 20 years to become proficient. Not many made it this far. The price of such knowledge often came with a high price. Most ended up dying by the fifth year. The sound of slippered feet on stone barely whispered to her.

After all these years, everytime she heard her Master approach, she trembled inside with fear. For her death could come at any time, and she may not even be aware that she violated one of the many strict rules of her order. She knelt on the cold stone floor with head bowed as the footsteps drew closer. She kept her head bowed, she dared not look upon her Master for fear of reprisal. She fought down her fear, so she betrayed nothing of the turmoil within her. The footsteps came to a halt in front of her. "Master," she said softly and with deep respect.

"Rise," a strong voice, an elderly voice commanded. "Look at me, Rei."

Rei rose to her feet, and as she did so, raised dark eyes to look upon her mentor, her instructor, Master Tsung Shang Lao. No one was sure how old he was. It was rumored that he was the oldest Master of the Order still alive. His mane of once jet silken strands had long ago turned to gray, but his dark eyes still held power. Though he looked like a frail old man, just about to give up the ghost, he could still easily take those younger and stronger than himself. As Rei rested her gaze upon the Master, she did feel pride and honor. The man before her was not only her Master, but also her grandfather as well. Only being born into the family of a Master could one even hope to attain membership in their ranks.

Lao took in his granddaughter. She had come to him when only five years of age, and what once was a spoiled child stood a woman with strength and humility. He sighed with pleasure inwardly. How so much she looked like her mother. Eyes were as dark as his, and the raven sheen of cascading silk framed a very delicate face. So tiny she was, yet, he knew that inside beat the heart and desire of a dragon. "'Rei," he began again. "You are to leave this temple, my child. Your contract has been bought."

Rei looked shocked. She knew she would be sent out on assignments that the Order would take in now and then. But, to have her contract bought, that she wouldn't be answerable to the Order anymore, unless she violated the Sacred Rule about letting others know the secret of the art. She learned and trained with Death as a companion, but this revelation truly scared her to the point of almost sheer terror. A flash of fear simmered in her darkend gaze, but then it was as quickly gone. "May I ask why, Master?" There a few other members that were a tad bit better than her.

"You were asked for specifically," Lao replied with a bit of sadness in his voice. For Rei was his last remaining link to the physical world. "This is a great honor that is bestowed upon you. Your contract was richly paid for." He had tried to argue with the other elders of their order but to no avail.

"Yes, Master," she responded. "I understand. When am I to leave?" She hated to ask the question, but she had to know.

"You will leave for Mars tomorrow night." Lao couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice. Though they were taught to kill, that wasn't to say that they didn't love each other. He then held out his arms to her and she moved into his embrace. "I will miss you daughter," he said softly. He had had only sons, and so his granddaughter he thought more of as a daughter.

"I will miss you as well, grandfather. You are the only family I have. I have ever had." She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply of his scent. Forever imprinting it on her mind. For she feared this would be the last time she would see her grandfather alive. "Am I to know who I will next serve?"

"That I do not know. You will be picked up when you land at Mars. Now, you must go and prepare yourself. You have one more test to pass before you leave us."

Rei stepped back from her grandfather and bowed. "I will not shame you or the Order."

"I know you will not my daughter." With that said he turned to leave. It was not to be his doing that he administer the final test. A test that could turn out in one of three ways. She could survive and be even stronger that she was now, become a raving lunatic or even die. He was confident she would succeed.

Rei watched her grandfather leave the room. The final test. She had heard about the test, not the full details, but she knew this would test her knowledge and her skill. She knelt once again and began to mediate. The final test was always given in the heart of the temple.

It seemed like days, but was in fact only hours till she heard footsteps coming towards her. They were cautious, and from what she could tell, there were two of them. They didn't belong to any of the Masters, so she rose and turned to face the oncoming footsteps. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw the two men enter. They joined the order a full three years before her. So they were facing their final test as well.

She moved back as the two men entered. They each looked at each other and began to circle till they each found a position to observe the others. It was then that it dawned upon them that to pass the test was to be the last one standing. Rei allowed a small smile to touch the corner of her lips as she easily moved into the fighting stance. She tried to focus on what she could of the men she faced. She had watched them, hell, they had watched each other. They knew each others strengths and weakenesses. This would not be an easy battle to win. She remembered the one lesson her grandfather kept telling her when in a situation such as this..."Do not act but react".

They each began to circle the other. The men had seemed to work together to defeat her, which Rei thought funny. Scared of little ol' her. They feigned attacks, trying to get her to open up, but she didn't fall for it. She kept repeating in the back of her mind. "Do not act, react." One of them began to get a bit frustrated. Yes, Ling was always the anxious one and the one to make the first mistake. Mao, though, she realized would truly be the dangerous one. She needed to get rid of Ling first.

When Ling made another feigned attack towards her, she stepped almost within reach of his defenses, and then danced back when she saw Mao quickly approach with the intent to kill. She then used Mao's movment forward to carry him into Ling's attack. Her grandfather had made sure she also studied another art form for situations just like this. Before Ling realized what was happening, he had cut off the flow of blood to the heart. Mao didn't have much longer to live. She then turned her attention to Ling, though part of her was aware of where Mao was as well.

Ling and Rei circled each other. With Ling, she just bidded her time. When he started to become frustrated he began making mistakes. With a final mental force, she ended his life quickly. Then turned back to Mao. He had died as well. She then turned to look up to a darkened area of the inner temple to where the Masters had watched. She bowed to them and then turned to leave the chamber and begin to pack for her trip.

She found her small backpack and put those few items she owned inside. Having known the temple all her life, she had little need for anything more. She wondered what fate held in store for her once she left the safety of the only life she had ever known. She just had faded images of her past before taken in by her grandfather, but those were growing dimmer with each passing year. She sat down on her small cot, and for the first time she could remember, she began to cry. She was still crying when her grandfather found her.

"Daughter," he said softly as he sat down next to her, and in a moment of family love, placed an arm around her shoulders. "You knew this day would come."

"I know grandfather," she fought to keep more tears from coming. "But I always thought my service would be to the Order and that I could return. "

"You may always return, Rei," he began softly. "You will just have to answer to another beside, that of the Order. The burden will be heavy now. For you cannot betray that who holds your contract nor can you betray the Order."

"And if I am assigned a task that comes into conflict with the Order, what do I do then? Do I betray the Order and be sentenced to death? Or do I betray the one who holds my contract and then answer to them, perhaps with my life?"

"You will make the right decision, my daughter. But you shall also remember this. Should you be held accountable for not carrying out a task that would conflict with the law of the Order, the Order will seek to avenge your disgrace. The Order shall always come first." He then smiled a bit and wiped the tears from her cheek. "I know you will do what is right. Now, lie down. It is time to bear the mark of the Order."

'The Mark of the Order', Rei thought to herself. One only obtained the mark, a tiny tattoo of a black lotus on the shoulder blade, when one was considered a true member of the Order. With deft movements and with years of practice, Lao bared her shoulder and placed the mark upon her. He, too, was already feeling the emptiness that her absence was going to bring.


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome to the Jungle**

The rickety old bus stopped with a belch and a billow of smoke in front of the only operational Starport on Earth. One by one, people began to disembark, including one woman who looked out of place among the wide assortment of those she had traveled with. Rei clutched her one bag a bit tighter. Having grown up in the temple, she owned very little, and all that she owned fit into a very small canvas backback. As her foot touched the pavement, her body began to tense. She was definitely out of her element. All her training hadn't prepared her for this crush of humanity. Moving to the side, she let her eyes of liquid midnight take in the sights. Always aware of her surroundings, she was deluged with an overwhelming display of colors,smells, sights and amazed at the frantic pace everyone seemed to taking.

She waited a few moments before she began crossed the street and prepared to enter the starport. She had been told that her ticket would be waiting at the counter. Dressed only in a simple tunic and pants with slippered feet, she did feel a bit out of place. Her hair of jet was hanging in a single braid down her back and ended just above her waist. If her hair was loose it would end up just below her waist. Assuming a very aware state of her surroundings, she entered into the building and was trying to find her way to the counter when two men approached her. She slung her a strap of the backpack over her shoulder so her hands would be free.

The two men looked liked twins. Blond hair cut short with piercing blue eyes and both wearing matching suits and jackets. As they made their way towards her, she noticed that people seemed to move out of their way. Danger radiated out from them. She quickly assessed trying to see if she could sense any weaknesses on their parts. "Miss Tsung," one of the twins said. "I am Adam and this is David. We are to escourt you to Mars." He made to take her bag from her, but something told him that would be a wrong move.

"Escourt?" Until she was sure of what was going on, playing the country bumpkin might prove to be the best course of action at the moment.

"We have your ticket and passport, Miss Tsung," Adam continued on. "If you will follow us, we will be boarding in about an hour." Though Adam's face remained impassive and unable to be read, he couldn't see what Viscious wanted with with this woman. There had to be more sophisticated and more beautiful women on Mars, if all Viscious wanted was a plaything. Of course, he never dared question the orders he was given. Viscious wanted her delievered safely to him, was all that both he and David were aware of. "If you will follow us." He motioned with his arm in the direction of the lounge.

With a shrug, Rei nodded and began to head in that direction, and she wasn't surprised when each of them took up a position on either side of her. She felt as if she was being lead to the slaughter. She figured, from their bearing and dress, and how people moved out of their way, that they belong to some powerful crime family. Why else would one seek out the needs of her Order. There had to be something else though. It didn't make sense to her. Why make a public display on picking up someone who is susposed to slip in and slip out unnoticed. After being shown a booth where they would wait for their flight, she looked between Adam and David again. "Adam?" she questioned quietly. "What can you tell me about this assignment?"

Adam turned to looked at her, his face still unreadable. "I am afraid I don't know, Miss Tsung. Our orders are to escourt you safely to Mars." It was said in a tone that he wouldn't answer any more questions. So, they set in silence till their flight was called.

It seemed like very little time had passed till their flight was called. Flanked once again by Adam and David, they boarded the ship that was bound for Mars. Rei turned to go sit with the common passangers, but the stewardress instead showed the the three of them into a small cabin that remained to just themselves. She found a seat by the window, and as she had never left Earth, she was curious to what her karma was leading her.

The ship took off and she watched the planet become smaller and smaller as they entered the dark and beautiful expanse of space. Oh yes, she found this exciting, but her mind kept turning back to those final hours she spent with her grandfather. For the first time in her life, she had shed tears in his presence. She remembered his words and subconsciously rubbed at her right shoulder, where the Order's mark had been placed. She smiled soflty, more to herself than anything as she thought back to her early days in the temple. Rei had learned at an early age the Law of Death.

Her training had been rough, not only through the physical applications of the arts mystic attacks but the knowledge that she had had to learn before she could even be taught the many myriad of attacks to use. For three years she had studied the anatomy of the human body. She became familiar with the flow of blood, how the body's organs worked and perhaps, the most important to learn, the nervous system. After those three years, she had thought she would start learning Tien-Hsueh, but her grandfather had sent her away to another Master. One who schooled her in the deadly art of Snake Style Kung Fu. There her knowledge of the body was put to use. She learned how to cripple opponents with using pressure points and how to relieve the crippleness as well. For four years she studied, and then she was sent back to the temple.

As she progressed through each rank of the Tien-Hsueh, she saw many of her fellow students end up dying as a result of their failure to learn. She also learned the harsh reality of the Order if it's mandates were disobeyed. One such member had revealed one of the many secrets of the Order to a lover in a night of passion. She had been the one assigned to kill both him and his lover and bring back the bodies as proof. It was the first time she had killed, and it troubled her at first. She then realized that Death was always a part of every living thing. To accept that every living thing dies is to accept that life will always live on. To fear Death was to lose one's way and see nothing but oblivion.

The pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker announcing their arrival at Mars. Rei, snapped back to reality and realized her walking towers, as she started thinking of them, were still with her. "We shall be arriving within a few minutes, Miss Tsung," Adam said.

Once the ship docked, they exited the conveyance and if Rei had found herself staring in awe at the spaceport on Earth, what she saw on Mars really blew her mind away. What got to her the most, was the number of people that reminded her of the ants she had studied during her years at the temple. They moved at a determained pace, some fast and some slow, though they are all moving without running into each other. David urged Rei on with a push on her shoulder, the one still carrying the fresh mark of the Order. She glared over her shoulder at him, but took the hint and they continued on though the building to a waiting limo outside.

There they were met by a younger man, dressed like the twins escourting her. "Miss Tsung," the brown-haired man said in a rich voice. "My name is Shin and your new employer is waiting for you." He held the door open for her and after she slipped inside, Shin took the passenger seat in front and Adam and David joined Rei.

Rei had to admit, they all three were good-looking. She then chided herself for having such thoughts. She couldn't let distractions interfere. It could cost her the very life she held dear... but what if? She leaned back against the seat cusions, and the men wondered at the sly smile on her face.


	4. The Godfather Waltz

**Chapter Three**

**The Godfather Waltz**

The shiny ebony limo pulled up to a stop in front of a ritzy highrise building. Shin got out and then opened the back door to allow Rei to exit. As she stepped out, her eyes widen in surprise. She knew that the elders of her Order were powerful in more than just being masters of the art, but she had never seen the opulance that their wealth and power bought. Her obsidian gaze moved up the building proper, and it was when Shin touched her on the shoulder, that she came back down from her mental climb. She looked up at Shin and nodded. "Nice accomadations," was all she was able to stammer out. As she glanced more around, she started feeling out of place. Wealth could be seen everywhere and here she was looking like some homeless waife. "Are Adam and David not coming?" she asked of Shin.

"They have other assignments to attend to." Shin took her gently by the elbow and escourted away from the motor vehicle and into the building. As she stepped onto the rich carpet that covered the entryway floor, she had to stop and actually kneel down and touch it. "Please Miss Tsung," Shin said hurriedly. "Vicious doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Rei stood up and looked at Shin with an arched brow. "Vicious? Is that the name or the personality?" She was truly curious now, and just wondered what kind of person wanted her to purchase her contract. Those didn't come cheap.

Shin just ushered to the elevator. Once inside, he pushed a couple of buttons and then inserted a key and turned it on. "Both," and then Shin fell quiet. He had no idea why Vicious wanted this assassin, but he wouldn't dare ask. He might not have liked the answer.

They rode up in silence, and Rei was a bit unnerved, which wasn't normal for her, when Shin had replied with 'both'. She knew she could take care of herself, but this did cause one to stop and take pause. "Vicious," she mumbled under her breath. She turned to ask another question, but the elevator came to a stop and the door slid open.

Shin urged her out of the elevator and to a seat in front of a cherrywood desk. "Wait here and I will inform Vicious that you have arrived." Shin gave a small bow and then moved to a side door and knocked. The door buzzed open and Shin disappeared inside.

Rei, took that time to take in her surroundings. Though richly appointed, the interior of what she assumed was a waiting area was all business. She saw not an inkling of what could be the person who resided her. Even her small room in the temple, had a few things that made it her room. She began to walk the room, taking in everything she saw. She was impressed and seemed fascinated by the collection of books that were along one wall. When she turned to move to another wall, she stopped dead in her tracks. Pearched on a maghony railing was a large bird. She was trying to place the species of the bird. It had features of a few birds she had seen pictures of.

Shaking her head, knowing that it would come to her in time, she began to walk and study all the interesting objects in the room. They all so fascinated her and it scared her. There was a part of her that wanted to run back to the safety of the temple. She mentally scolded herself for even thinking that. "Grandfather," she mumbled under her breath. "I miss you." She heard that door that Shin disappeared through open and turned to face, who she thought would be Shin, but instead she faced a tall man with hair the color of the moon, and in his bearing she could see that this man was indeed a power to be reckoned with. "Lord Vicious, I presume." she said suddenly with a bow of respect. He was her Master now.

Vicious just nodded. Shoving his hands into his pants pockets, he approached her and walked around her as if inspecting a piece of chattle or something. He stopped for a moment when he saw her profile. It was so very familar..no..could it be. "You will do," he said matter-of-factly. "Follow me." Without waiting for a reply he started off to another door at the far end of the room. Rei easily followed, and then he stopped. "Shin," he said turning to the younger man, a young man who held his fear well, Viscious noted. "Get her appropriate clothing." He then continued on his way with Rei in tow.

Vicious opened the door and stepped inside. "Shut the door," he clipped out. Rei followed and when he heard the door click shut, he then turned around to face her. Rei noticed that this room was smaller, but it seemed to have a bit of character to it. Perhaps, she could evenutally learn all she needed about this man. He moved to sit in an overstuffed chair. "Your name," he hissed out.

Rei didn't flinch and didn't show any fear. She had guessed from the moment she first laid eyes on him, that Lord Vicious didn't look favorably upon any sign of weakness. "Tsung Wan Rei, Lord Vicious." Her tone was full of respect, not faked either. She sensed he could tell when someone was covering a falsehood. She kept her eyes resting on the man sitting in front of her. They were both sizing each other up.

Vicious remained silent for the moment. The spark of illumination within the room kept most of his body hidden in the shadows, but allowed him to observe Rei fully. "What do you know of why you were brought here?"

Rei cocked her head a bit. "You bought my contract. I owe you the same loyalty that I owe my Order. I am answerable to you." She was about to add 'and you alone,' but she was also answerable to the Order of the Black Lotus. "That is all I have been told."

"And what about the Order you belong to?" He rose with that and approached her, forcing her to look up at him.

"I answer only to them if our Mandate of Secrecy is broken." She was calm and collected and never showed any sign of fear or weakness to him as their gazes lock, as if in a bizzare dance of trying to outwit the other. Rei ended up looking away first. His cold, intensive, merciless gaze was unnerving to say the least.

Satisfied with her answer, he finally stepped away from her and walked over to look out the window. "Only Shin and myself know that you have 'special' talents. And it will remain that way." He kept his back to her, as the sky clouded and the rain started to pelt against the glass. "To everyone else I have brought you here to be my concubine, consort, plaything, use whatever term you please. " A cold smile touched his lips as he heard a small gasp that she couldn't seem to have hidden. "When we are seen together, that is what you are." No words were said about what her real purpose was. She was to become his personal assassin. "This will be your room. You will not step out without either myself or Shin with you." He finally turned to face her and then sat back down in the chair. "Tell me about yourself."

It was a lot for Rei to take in at the moment. Though the room was larger than her cell back at the temple, it seemed that her ability to move about freely was being curtailed. There was something going on that wasn't being spoken. "My mother died when I was five. My father brought me to the Order and I have been training for the past 22 years. I am familiar with the art of my Order, and also Snake Style Kung Fu and Chi Hsuan Men, the White Jade Fan. My only relative left is my grandfather."

Vicious noticed the small backpack still slung over her shoulder. "Show me what is in the bag." There was no asking or simple chit chat it was a command.

Rei slung the backpack from her shoulder and sat it down on the floor. She knelt and opened the bag. First she pulled out a couple of simple tunics, showing they had been well worn. Then she pulled out a comb and various other items needed for grooming and then a small, very old and faded stuffed porcupine, and then, a small framed picture of her grandfather. She then turned the bag upside down and shook it showing it was empty.

His brow arched a little at the stuffed animal. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Lord Vicious," she replied as she resumed to her feet.

"That is another thing. Do not call me Lord. Vicious will do." He was starting to rise from his chair when there came a knock at the door. "What is it?" he called out.

Shin opened the door. "I have what you requested." He looked at Vicious and then at Rei and back to Vicious.

"Put it on the bed, Shin and then make reservations for me at the Golden Pagoda" Vicious then dismissed the man. Once the man left, Viscious walked over to Rei. "Be ready for dinner in one hour." Then he to left the room, leaving Rei alone.

Rei bent down and picked her meager belongings off of the floor. She put her tunics away in the dresser and set other items on top of the dresser. She wiped a tear as she placed her grandfather's picture on the table beside her bed. She then moved over to look at the items that Shin had brought in. She spread them out on the bed and then gave a quizzical look when she saw they expected her to wear high heels. How was she to be able to walk in those things? Okay, what was the first rule of adversity? There was none.

Rei pulled the tunic off of her body, folding it and putting it carefully away. She then stepped into the adjoining bathroom and started running a shower. As she allowed the water to bead across her skin, she sighed a bit and actually relaxed. She had never been one to waste time, it wasn't nothing for her to be clean. She then walked backed to the bedroom and sat down on the corner of the bed combing her hair out. She then turned her attention back to the clothing.

The underthings were easy to put on, but the bra seemed to push her breasts up and she felt as if she was falling out of it. She kept tucking her flesh back into the cup, but it seemed it wanted her breasts to seem larger than they were. She would tell Shin to get her a larger one as she felt top heavy. The panties were not as bad, but that tiny strip of material up the back felt weird. She kept pulling at it to keep it from riding where it shouldn't, but alas it would cooperate either. Okay, now she felt like she was being served up for a main course. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the dress that was there.

It was made out of ebony silk and embroidered with red and gold dragons. Okay, she turned it this way and that and figured the zipper went up the back. That was fine. She pulled the dress on and it felt like she was pulling more skin over her body. Once she had it on, she noticed that it was very form-fitting and wondered how one could even fight in something like this. She played around with zipper, and it took a bit of controtion to get it zipped up. Rei felt as if her very breath had been squeezed out of her. "How do women wear this stuff," she grunted as it was finally zipped all the way up. It was a floor length gown, but what really spooked her was the long slit up the side that revealed a lot of leg. Much more than what she was use to.

She sat on the corner of the bed, and peered down at the shoes. "Great," she muttered. "Now he wants me to break my leg, on top of not being able to breath." She glanced to the clock on the table, she had ten minutes left. She slipped one foot into a shoe and then the other. She then stood up and it felt as if she was walking on her toes. She took a couple of breaths, which surprised her that she could in that dress. Then she took one step, and then another, and fell flat on her face. Slapping her hands on the carpet, she gingerly got back up and tried it again. By the time there came a knock at the door, she could walk pretty normally, but she knew she couldn't run or fight in them.

The door opened and Shin stepped in. "Vicious is..." and he stopped in mid-sentence. He couldn't believe that only an hour ago she looked like some refugee. "...waiting."

She nodded and moved towards Shin, though she was still a bit unsteady on the heels. She quickly did a couple of twirls with her hair and had a very attractive bun with cascading strands of hair trailing from the center of the bun. She gave Shin a wan smile and relying on her martial art training to stay upright on the heels.

When she made her way out into the large waiting room, she saw Vicious was waiting with a couple of other Syndicate member with him. He watched her, and though he didn't allow it to show, was taking back by how different she was. Though she wore no make-up, he realized that if she did, she would end up looking like a hooker. He offered her arm, and though she was a bit unsure, rested her hand on his arm, and then they all entered the elevator. Though she did use him as a means to supprot herself, but only he could sense what she was doing.


	5. Tiny Bubbles

**Chapter Four**

**Tiny Bubbles**

As the limo moved through the streets, Rei found herself once more mesmerized by the sights of the city. Though it was turning to dusk and the sky was overcast with gray clouds, the neon lights made it seem as if it was mid-afternoon. Her feet were starting to hurt, but at least she had managed to learn how to breath in the constricting piece of silk that surrounded her body. She glanced once from the window to silently observe the man she was with. He wore his power like a second skin and from what little she had seen of him, he didn't hesitate to wield that power. She turned her head back to looking out the window when she caught him staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

Vicious found himself watching her as well. He knew just how deadly she could truly be, but there was something almost innocent and nieve about her as well. She was looking at everything around with child-like wonder. Though taught to deal death with a touch, she had been sheltered. She would get a rude enough awakening in short order on how cold and deceitful people could be. He was about to say something when the limo finally came to a stop in front of a ritzy restaurant called the Golden Pagoda. It was susposed to serve only the finest, which Vicious had yet to see.

Shin climbed out of the passenger side and opened the door to allow Vicious and Rei to exit as well. Vicious climbed out first and held his hand to help Rei out. He usually avoided places like this, but he wanted it to start getting around about his 'consort' so when she was seen with him in more 'restricted areas' nothing would be thought of it. Rei looked at the out-stretched hand and it took a moment before she realized she was susposed to take it.

Taking his hand, Rei attempted to exit the vehicle gracefully, but caught a heel on the hem of her dress and all but tumbled out of the vehicle. Vicious easily stopped her from landing on her face on the pavement, and as he helped her to right herself, he arched a brow. "Yes,' he thought to himself. "This was going to be a long night."

As Rei straightened up, she felt how hard and well formed Vicious' body was. He may use his power to control others, but he hadn't let his body grow soft. What was causing her to have these thoughts. She just offered a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders. She grabbed onto his arm as if for dear life, though it didn't show. "Shall we?" she asked as if nothing had happened. Vicious gave a small, barely perceptive nod.

Shin moved ahead of them and had the door opened as they approached and then entered. Once inside, the hostess approached them, and as she was about to ask if they had a reservation, Vicious' stared unnerved her to the part where she found herself tounge-tied. Vicious made a mental note to have the woman fired. Shin whispered something to the woman and she nodded slowly. "Right this way, sir," she finally managed to stammer out. The woman led the trio to a table in the back of the restaurant, away from others and where they could observe anything approaching them as they had a wall to their backs.

As Rei slid into the booth, she found herself with Shin on one side and of course Vicious on the other. A waitress came over to their table and handed them menus. "Make I get you something to drink?" She was looking them over, but the cold aura radiating from Vicious had her turn her attention to Shin instead and she gave him a wicked smile that promised if he wanted... "Bottle of Red," Vicious slightly growled. Rei was about to make mention that she didn't drink, but thought better to keep her mouth shut at the moment. The waitress nodded and hurried off.

She sensed the tension and was hoping to lighten the mood, so she turned towards Shin as she opened the menu. "I think that waitress likes you." Shin just smiled a little and quickly went about pouring the wine. The tension was still there. This wasn't good for the digestion. But as she scanned the items on the menu she got a perplexed look on her face. She was use to the simple dishes served by the temple. Ninety-nine percent of the items she saw, she had no idea what in hell they were. She really hated to show ignorance on this, so she figured to hide that ignorance a bit with the simple statement. "It looks all so good, I'm not sure what I want."

Vicious sat down his glass and looked at Rei. A slight smile was on the corner of his lips. She was so innocent and so deadly that the combination and situation was very enjoyable. "I would go with the lobster. I have heard it's tasty." He then noticed that she hadn't touch her glass of wine. "Is it not to your liking?"

"I don't drink. It dulls the senses and the reflexes," she replied. She was being truthful, and with the knowledge she possessed if she ever lost control, dire things could happen. "Hot tea would be nice, though."

Vicious had to admire her honsety. A waitress passed them and he ordered hot tea to be brought for Rei. Then his attention turned to a tall man, a woman on each arm. His eyes narrowed a bit. "Shin," he said quietly. "Ian Rakaki has finally shown up." Shin turned to look at who Vicious was talking about and nodded.

Rei had returned her attention back to her menu. She had never had lobster, but she did see a salad at the bottom of the list. That would work. As she was trying to figure out what some of the other dishes were, a woman walked by the table and then stopped. Rei raised her head and could see that the woman had had to much to drink. "Vicious," she stammered out. Rei sensed Vicious tense just a little. "How good it is to see you. What has it been, three years?" She tried to push in to join them but Vicious wouldn't budge.

"Veronica," Vicious said as cold as the grave, that even Rei shivered a bit at the tone. "Good night." Dismissing the woman, he had other fish to fry.

Veronica didn't take the hint. "Julia never did appreciate you, Vicious," she slurred as she leaned across the table, almost knocking over the wine glass that was placed in front of Vicious, and almost fell out of the top of her barely non-existent dress. "Running off with Spike the way she did." His closed around the glass and it shattered in his hand.

Rei smiled at the woman as she used her napkin to clean up the mess, though her eyes never left the woman. "I belive you were asked to leave," she said, in a tone just as cold as Vicious'. "I suggest you do so," still keeping that sweet smile.

Veronica finally noticed that Rei was there. "Was I speaking to you, bitch," she snapped back. Rei just smiled and shrugged a bit until Veronica attempted to run a finger down Vicious' chest. Quicker than a serpent's strike, Rei had raised in her seat caught the woman's wrist, pressing down on a couple of nerves that caused the woman's right arm and shoulder to go suddenly numb.

"Actually, I was speaking to you," Rei replied, still smiling as she sat down in her seat.

Unable to feel her arm, Veronica rose from the table and tried to shake it out. She huffed and flounced off towards the woman's room. "Very nice," Vicious said. By then a waitress had come over and cleaned up the mess and brought another glass.

"I need to go visit the ladies room," she said softly. "To wash the wine off of my hands." Vicious nodded and slid out and helped her out of the booth. Ready to catch her in case she fell again. She did have a habit of doing that. "Thank you." Then, walking carefully she followed in Veronica's wake.

Once Rei had left them, he turned to Shin, a whisper so low that Shin barely heard it. "Sell this place tomorrow, and I think it is time for Ian to discover what happens when someone crosses me. "

"I will take care of it tomorrow," Shin replied. "Shall I call for Adam and David to accompany me?"

"No. We'll have Rei take care of it, and just see how good she really is." He then picked up the glass of wine that had been set in front of Rei and sipped at it. The waitress finally returned. "Lobster bisque," he said and sent her on her way. This was the reason he really loathed to come to place like this.

While the men were talking business, Rei entered the ladies room. Seeing that only Veronica was there, she locked the door so as they won't be disturbed. "What did you do to my fricking arm, you bitch," Veronica all but yelled.

Rei walked towards her, still a bit unsteady on the heels, but managing. "Let me get one thing clear." The smile was gone and it was as if the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees. "When someone hints for you to leave, you leave, or bad things could happen to you."

Veronica looked Rei over and figured that she could take her. She was, afterall, a bit taller and had a bit more weight. "I would be careful little girl. You don't want to make me angry." She tried to sneer, but in her drunken state it was comical.

Rei walked over to her and sent a quick jab to her lower back, causing the woman's knees to buckle. She knew she wasn't susposed to use her knowledge willy nilly, but from the way Vicious reacted, she wouldn't be missed by him. "Oh, too much to drink?" Veronica rubbed at her legs trying to get the sensation back to them. "Tell you what. Apologize for your behavior to Vicious and Shin, and I will help you walk again."

Veronica glared daggers at her, but she wanted to just get out of there. "You're lucky I'm drunk or I would of taken your head off by now." Rei tsked tsked at her, still waiting for an answer. "Okay. I will apologize, but this isn't over."

"Yes, it is." Rei then released the nerves she had shut down and Veronica felt the tingling feeling of her legs and even her arm come back to life. "Let me help you up." As she helped the woman to her feet, she pressed a bit on a couple of nerves that would slow the blood to the brain, and then stop it completely in about two days time. She then released Veronica. "I'll be out in a few."

Veronica stumbled out of the ladies room, and it wasn't all because of the drink. She then made her way to Vicious and Shin's table. Vicious didn't even acknowledge her this time. "I'm sorry," she said and then started to make her way towards the exit of the establishment.

Rei washed her hands and then made her way back to the table. Just as she arrived their dinners had arrived as well. Vicious stood and let her slide back in. "She had a change of heart," he said as he once more took his seat.

Rei just smiled and smelled at the food. "It smells delicious." She sensed he was waiting for an explanation. "We had a heart to heart talk."

"How long does she have?" he asked, sensing what she had done. He was even more impressed since he was going to have her killed discreetly anyway.

"About two days." Rei then picked up the chopsticks and gingerly tasted the dish before her. "This is good, but rich." She took a couple more bites and then a sip of her tea. "Now, why did you really bring me here."

Vicious took a bit of his own meal. "Ian Rakaki," motioning with a small nod of his head towards the man who had entered. "He hasn't fulfilled his obligations to me. I want to see you in action," the words were whispered.

"Quick or want to wait a few days?" she took another bite of her meal.

"Quick."

Rei took another bite of her meal and then once more excused herself. Vicious once more let her out, and she gave him a wink and picked up Shin's half empty wine glass. She started to head over to the man's table. She laid her hand on Ian's shoulder to get his attention. "Mr. Rakaki ," she said.

The man looked up to the woman who was standing over him. "Yes, and do I know you?" The women with him were giving her looks that could kill.

"No, but you do know my date," she then leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Vicious." The man's eyes got wide. "He was wanted to say hello."

Ian turned his head to see Vicious staring coldly back at him. Sweat broke out on his brow, and she could feel him tremble under her hand. "Sen...Send him..my...regards," barely getting the words out.

"Oh I am afraid that won't do." She dropped the glass of wine in Ian's lap. "I do apologize, for this mess." As she leaned over she used the back of his neck to steady her as she bent to pick up the glass. In doing so, a couple discreet jabs and then she rose. "Good evening." She turned and walked back to the table.

As she slid into the booth again, that damn heel got caught in the hem of her dress and she feel with her head ending up in Shin's lap. Before she could get up herself, Vicious grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back upright. Even as he took his seat, again, he continued to hold onto her, and his hold wasn't a gentle one either.

All of a sudden, Ian raised quickly from his chair clutching at his chest. Knocking dishes off of the table, he fell to the ground and then within seconds, before anything could be done to him, he expired on the spot. "Heart attack," Rei said finally getting her arm free from Vicious' hold.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. This time, however, as she left the table, she didn't trip over her dress, but she held tightly to his arm anyway. Vicious smiled to himself. At least the meal was on the house since he owned the restaurant. They made their way past the medical staff and out to the waiting limo.


	6. Moonlight Sonata

**Chapter Five**

**Moonlight Sonata**

As they made their way out of the Golden Pagoda, Rei kept a tight hold to Vicious' arm to keep from tripping...again. Some part of her wanted to crawl in and hide, but there was a part of her that was coming alive. Shin held the door open and she climbed into the limo, though it wasn't all that graceful, and her feet were hurting something fierce. She couldn't wait to get back to her room and take them off. She moved over to the far side and looked out the window for a moment as the other two men were making their way inside as well.

Vicious slid into the limo, the start of a migraine starting to appear on his consciousness. He refused to show any weakness in front of her. His permanant scowl once again reappearing. He had to give her credit. She handled herself quite well, and her skill was unparralled. He would have to keep his eye on her. She could be perhaps the strongest weapon in his arsenal or the one to bring him down. Only time would tell. He looked over at her now, and noticed how she also was hiding her pain.. Something was bothering her.. perhaps it was the fact that she could not walk in high heels to save her life. He would have to change her footwear soon, but then, maybe not. Ignoring the migraine, he smiled secretly to himself.

Rei glanced over to look at Vicious and noticed his scowl. She could sense something was wrong, but wasn't sure what. She bit her bottom lip for a moment wondering if she should ask, but it seemed like that he would take offense at that. She looked out the window and then over to Shin, trying to see if she could figure out what was wrong with Vicious. "Dinner was lovely," she said softy to no one in particular. She didn't mind the silence, but there was something going on here that she couldn't put her finger on. She would, however, figure it out.

Shin stayed silent, looking at his master.. Vicious looked at her for a moment, and nodded at her, finally, his cold voice showed a moments warmth. "Yes, it was. The company was lovely."

"Even if I keep almost falling on my face?" She smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood. Then she looked over to Shin and gave a small shrug. "How do women get around in shoes and clothing like this?" She had had enough of this confining clothing. She was so looking forward to getting back in her tunics. In fact, she was looking to just getting naked, so her body could breathe without the appearance of material in the way.

Vicious looked out the window. "Its a different world here. You must attempt to learn its ways to blend in." he said seriously.

"I just do not see how women would want to wear something like this? It makes no sense and is of no practical use." She glanced out the window as well, still a bit amazed at the sights. Though she was also starting to feel the days events taking their toll on her. Since she left the temple, she hadn't had a moments rest. Though as she sat there and looked over at Vicious and Shin, her body seemed to start tingling. Something she wasn't familiar with.

Shin spoke for the first time.. "But it does get attention." he said softly.

Vicious had to agree with him. "Yes.. that it does."

"I prefer not to get attention." She shrugged she had so many new things to learn, and it would take time. Right now, though, her mind was on overload. Not to mention, it was strange being around men you didn't grow up with, and she felt new emotions that she had never felt before. Not sure what emotion it was, but damn, she found both men attractive. The limo finally pulled up before the modern highrise, and Shin got the door for the both of them. Vicious hooked his arm around hers, and supported her while they walked in.

She subconsciously, bumped her hip with his as they entered and made their way to the elevator. Shin put the key in and the elevator started it's way to the top floor. Oh, how she wanted to take those shoes off now. She absently wondered what it would be like to kiss a man. She wondered what it would be like to couple with a man. She wondered where in hell these thoughts were coming from. No, she had to keep her mind on her duty and her art. That was all that there should be, yet, when she remembered how muscualr Vicious felt when she fell up against his chest.

Vicious finally led her to her room, and he kissed the back of her hand. "I will call upon you tomorrow. Sleep well, my lady." he said.

She gave a little blush and then looked to Shin. "Good night Vicious, Shin," she responded before entering the room and closing the door. Then she quickly took the shoes off and let out a big sigh of relief. Then off came the dress and she could breathe again. "Now, this is heaven." She put the clothing away neatly and climbed into bed. She was physcially and mentally drained.

She pulled the cover up over her, and as soon as her head touched the pillow, she found herself drifting off into a pleasent slumber. She found herself drifting on a cloud down a rainbow-colored stream and just the hint of sandlewood in the air...

XXX

She awoke with a start as she felt eyes watching her. The argent tendrils of the moon filtered in through the window as she hadn't closed the curtains to shut the light out. The figure of a man was shadowed, except that the moon's touch seemed to make a misty aura around the man. He moved and was soon at the foot of her bed. She blinked once and then twice and the man came into focus. It was her current employer, Vicious. He began to take his coat off, then his shirt, not saying a word. Soon he had stripped and the glow of the moon bathed his naked body in a shimmering shroud.

She wanted to reach out and touch him, but something held her back. She wanted to say something, but no words escaped. She pulled the covers a bit up under her chin, as she was naked beneath and though she wasn't ashamed to show her body, this just felt different. As her eyes traveled down his body, her eyes widened when she saw the size of him. This couldn't be. It was strictly enforced that all type of sexual relations with an employer would be harmful to the assignment. Since she left the temple, however, something inside of her had been woken up.

Suddenly, Vicious bent down and tore the covers from her body, laying her open to his own cold gaze. He then grabbed one of her legs roughly and pulled her towards him, no expression showing on his granite features. She didn't resist him, though a tiny part of her wanted to, something deeper inside overruled this little hesitation. She sighed softly as her flesh connected with his. She seemed to be alive, all her senses and nerves alert and aware of everything. Every little nuiance there could be. The feel of the sheets beneath her, the heated skin of her body, and the sparks that danced under their contact. She felt something deep inside, something her body needed and was crying out for, and she was unaware of what would soothe that itch.

Rei lifted her hands to touch and run down the well-chisled chest of the man before her. She moaned with pleasure as a hand wrapped itself in her hair and Vicious tilted her head back to claim her lips with his. As he did so, he entered her, and she sighed into the kiss as their bodies melted together. She found herself transported to a higher plane of existence and the experience was a heddy mix of intense pleasure and something else that couldn't be described. It was as if she had just broken out of a cocoon.

Vicious then looked down at her, a cold smile on his face. "You are mine," was all he said before he vanished from her sight.

XXX

Rei woke quickly and looked around the room. She was breathing hard and as she put a hand to her forehead, it came away covered with sweat. Her body ached as if she had just been through a very tough workout. Though, it was a kind of pleasurable ache. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm her breathing. Throwing back the covers, she had hoped the coolness in the air would soothe her heated body, but alas, it didn't. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, and turned on the shower, keeping the water temperature on the cool side.

As she climbed into the shower, she felt the drops of water beading on her skin more acutely than ever before. She rested her head against the cool tile and stood there for a long time till her body once more felt under her control.


	7. Careless Whisper

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but this chapter is a forced chapter and I am not too happy with it, so I apologize for any and all roughness of this post.

**Chapter Six**

**Careless Whisper**

After stepping out of the shower, Rei found that she couldn't get that intense dream out of her mind. Her body was still very sensitive to any sort of feeling or touch over the supple surface. Instead, she went to her window and sat down and stared out at the night sky that was starting to lighten with the coming day. She tilted her head to the side, as she heard a slight sound just outside her door in the main room of the penthouse. It was so slight, but she had taught her senses over the years to become more acute. She rose from the lotus position and made her way to the door, to open it slightly and glance out into the other room.

She saw the now familiar form of Vicious moving towards a door that seemed to lead to an inner office. A few numbers were punched in on a keypad and the door opened and he slipped inside. She wondered what it could be that would have him up before the crack of dawn. A blush tainted her cheeks as the dream became vivid again. She decided to make herself known, so she closed the door quietly, and grabbing a simple robe, slipped it over her body and then re-opened the door and stepped out closing the door loudly to announce her presence.

Vicious then re-emerged from his inner office, and Rei noticed that the door didn't close completely. "Vicious," she said softly and felt her cheeks flushed when he turned his cold gaze upon her. "You are up early," for lack of a better conversation starter.

Vicious approached her. "I could say the same of you," his voice, normally causing fear in others seemed to do something to her insides. "Why are you up and prowling around?"

Rei smiled sweetly. "I couldn't sleep. I had an...unusual dream." Really starting to blush, Vicious taking note but not questioning it. "Then I heard some noise out here and came to investigate."

Vicious just nodded. "Shin and I will be gone most of the day, having to deal with syndicate affairs." He pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket. "Here is a pass key card and a voucher. Get what you need and I may have a job for you when I return." He then turned and entered the elevator.

Once she was sure he was gone, curiosity got the better of her and she silently opened the door and stepped into the inner office. She made her way to an ornate desk and noticed that a door on the desk was standing silently open. Looking inside she found a couple of medicine bottles. She pulled them out to look at and noticed that they were to help combat severe migrains. That explained some of the questions she had. Closing the door, making sure it was locked, she left the office, making sure that door was locked and then, with the envelope in her hand, made her way to her bedroom.

She sat down on the bed and stared at the envelope in her hand. Laying it aside, she went to quickly dress, and then realized, she had no idea where to get breakfast. Oh well, with a shrug, she slipped on her temple tunic, which was comfortable, and the left the room. She hoped she could find a cafe or restaurant nearby to where she can get a simple meal.

XXX

As Rei finished her meal, she noticed some of the shops starting to open up. She had the voucher that Vicious had given her, but she also had the money her grandfather had also given her, to help compliment her style of carrying out assignments. She suspected that Vicious wanted her to get some girlie stuff, and she would, but first she needed to find a weapons store that dealt with older weapons. She was looking for something in particular and would tear Mars apart to find it if needed.

She was wondering a bit aimlessly down the street, when a weapons shop caught her attention. She had the money her uncle had given her, and so, she wondered if she could find what she was looking for. She slowed for a bit and then entered the shop.

Spike Spiegal wandered down the road, a cigarette in his mouth, and his hands in his pockets. He was just wandering aimlessly, trying to relax, when he saw a woman...or at least her profile, he could swear it was Julia! He saw her walk into a weapons shop, and he followed her inside.

She was browsing around, and noticed the man who had entered and then went about looking at the many swords and what have you, but she still hadn't seen what she was looking for. She noticed the clerk was busy at the moment, and decided to wait till he was free, so perhaps he could give her a lead onto what she was hunting for.

Spike followed the girl, and then gently touched her arm. "Julia?" he asked softly.

She turned at the touch and the man's voice. "I'm sorry. My name is Rei."

He stepped back, the look on his face a little dissapointed. "Oh.. Im sorry. I thought you were someone else." He said. "I apologize. You looked almost exactly like her, from the profile."

She offered a understanding and warm smile, as a hand was run through the ebon locks. "No apology needed. No harm was done, Mr?"

"Spike.. Spike Spiegel." he said, with a half-smile. "Rei.. thats a real pretty name."

She intended to remember that name and find out a bit more about this man. She didn't know why, but there was something about him that she couldn't put a finger on. "Thank you." She offered a bit of a blush at the compliment, unuse to such things. She also found herself at a loss for words. "Just what is it that you do, Mr. Spiegel?"

"Im just your friendly neighborhood cowboy, ma'am." he said, leaning against the display case. "What brings a very lovely lady like you into a weapons shop?"

She tilted her head at the mention of 'cowboy' unaware of what the term meant. "I'm trying to find something for my grandfather," the lie rolling easily off her tounge. "Forgive, but what is 'cowboy'?"

He stopped, and smiled. "It means bounty hunter ma'am." He wasn't surprised she didnt know. Her outfit looked like she belonged in an office setting. "So what are you looking for? Im pretty good with weapons myself."

"Looking for a couple of fans," she said with a smile. She left off just what she wanted to do with the fans, so played the farmgirl routine. "It's for my grandfather."

Spike smiled, walking over to the asian weaponry section. "Lots of swords, throwing stars, and other, less esoteric weapons." he pointed towards a pair of warfans. "Those are warfans... sharp blades instead of material. Maybe thats what your looking for?"

She moved over there, "yes, but not what I had in mind. I am sure I will find it." She stopped and looked at Spike. "So, make any money in the bounty hunting business?" She absently picked up one of the warfans, and twirled it around like she knew what she was doing.

Spike watched her, smiling at her skill. "Well, not recently. Seems like every chance we get ahead, we get in debt again. We make just enough to get where we are going for our next hunt, and maybe some more for cigarettes and food.. but thats about it." he smiled. "But its a living!"

"Sounds like it's a harsh life," putting that one fan down. "Of course, I guess life is harsh in one way or another." She was absently still looking over the weapons, her intent was much on studying Spike as much as possible.

Spike picked up a pair of nunchuks, and twirled them around his body, just testing the weight.. He put them back on the wall. "Eh, weights a little off."

"I see you know something of weapons, Mr. Spiegal?" She leaned back against the display case still observing him.

He nodded. "When your a cowboy, you have to be ready for every eventuallity." he said, picking up a wakasashi, and twirled it around his wrist. "Hey, this one's real."

She giggled a little at that. "Aren't they all real?" Returning to the warfans, picking both of them up this time and working with them.

He watched her, and smiled. "So what do you do for a living, Rei?"

"My grandfather funded this little trip for me to Mars. Just a chance to get away from Earth and see new things." Well, it was a little lie, cause some of it was true. "I'll have to go back soon though."

He nodded. "Thats a shame. I'd love to get to know you better." He said, smiling at her.

She really blushed at that. "I am sure you would be happier with women who are..not so out of place? Besides, I am sure your woman would have something to say about that."

He shook his head. "I havent seen Julia in a long time. And I like women who are out of place. Brings out the guardian angel in me." he said.

"Guardian angel? I think I could take care of myself if the need arose," still blushing and trying to hide it by pulling her hair over her cheeks. "But the sentiment is nice."

He smiled. "You sure you dont want to go for coffee or a bite to eat?" He was bored, and she was livening up his day.

"Sure. Let me get these fans for my grandfather." She turned to the clerk and paid for them, in cash of course and once they were wrapped she then turned back to Spike. "Ready."

He hooked his arm for her. "Right this way, my lady."

She gingerly put her arm through his, and was thankful she wasn't wearing those awful heels that she wore the other night. "I am surprised you don't have a women." But she didn't feel the same thing when she looked at Spike that she felt for Vicious, and blushed again as she remembered the dream.

He mistook her blush. "Oh I used to... but that was a while ago. Ive been lonely alot recently. Im just glad I got to meet you. You are the bright spot to my day." He walked her towards the coffee shop, and lit another cigarrette.

She chuckled. "Those things are said to kill people, " indicating the ciggy butt. She was still looking around at the world around her. "Would be a shame if the universe was deprieved of even one soul."

"Well, I'd end up killing alot more people if I didnt have one." he said with a smile. "So your from Earth? I didnt think anyone lived there anymore because of the constant meteor falls."

"There are still a few around, who have learned to live with it. It does take some getting use to." They arrived at the coffee shop and she found them both a table, taking great care with her packages. She then giggled a bit. "I guess I better also get a few things women need. Grandfather thinks it would be good for me."

Spike smiled. "Like what, langerie?" He was looking forward to seeing her in a tiny outfit. "Care to model for me?" he chuckled.

"I am afraid that such articles of clothing would be saved for my husband if I got married." One could tell by her actions and the tone of her voice, she was embrassed at the mention of something like that. Course, she wouldn't mind Vicious looking, she thought.

He shrugged. "Damn. That would have been icing on the cake. But at least I got to see your smile."

"I think you are what I have heard called..a flirt?" Giggling a bit more. At least this Spike was a lot more easier going than her employer. It was a nice change.

He nodded. "One of the biggest flirts around." he smiled.

"But then I don't understand why you are lonely? " She really didn't understand, and was curious. "Perhaps, since I am new here, people and places I should stay away from?"

He shrugged. "Stay away from anyone having to do with the Red Dragons... Theres alot of nasty people involved with that place. The White Tigers are also nasty. Stay out of Oldtown. Just dont even go there." He smiled. "At least not without a bodyguard."

"Red Dragons? White Tigers?" She smiled a little. "Who are they?"

"I guess you could call them gangs." he said.

Rei smiled and then rose from the table. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Spiegel, but alas, I still have errands to run and then I have to meet a friend for dinner." Without waiting for him to say anything else, she headed out of the coffe shop and made her way back to the building complex, stopping in a woman's shop to pick up a couple of things before heading back home.


End file.
